This invention relates to a parallel lamp assembly, and more particularly to a parallel lamp assembly which contains a plurality of decoration lamps side by side.
A conventional lamp assembly has a large number of decoration lamps in series. However, it is difficult to hang a large number of decoration lamps in series on a Christmas tree.